In your loving arms
by rens-luvr
Summary: Sid and Floria decide to find Ren and get him and Ve back together. Will their plan work?
1. Operation: Reunite

**rens-luvre:**Vandalia Sakura gave me permission to write this. I can't thank you enough Ve! Here is the story.

**SID POV:**

I woke up to sun shining through my window. Another day with Floria. What could be better than that. It is Floria's seventeenth birthday. I am eighteen. We left dad behind on Gundalia and came to Neathia four years ago. Me and Floria did something we shouldn't have done. Dad worked me and starved me. Mom yelled at him. He is still single and misses mom. She doesn't know that I still talk to him. I got a cellphone for my birthday and called Dad. Then, I heard mom yelling for me to get up. I was going to be late for singing practice. I didn't want to be a singer. I wanted to be a military commander, like dad. I got dressed and went downstairs. The wound on my side is nothing but a scar. I can't believe how badly I treated dad. Ken floated up to my shoulder. Then, Melody burst into my room. She looked pissed.

"Quit thinking about dad. He never wanted us in the first place Sid." she said before walking into her room.

"That's not true Mel. You know it isn't. Dad loved us just as much as mom does." I yelled back. I ran downstairs. I decided to go find dad.

**MELODY POV:**

I can't believe Sid still loves him. Dad treated him so badly. He slapped him right in front of me. I heard things he said to mom when Sid wasn't around. I don't understand why they always babied him like that. It's not like he is more special than anyone else. So what if he IS a reincarnation of Barodius. None of that matters anymore. I can't stand the thought of dad anymore. How can I explain to Sid without hurting him?

**VE POV:**

Sid came downstairs with a strange look on his face. Floria followed him. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then, Sid's voice entered into my head.

"I have made up my mind. I'm going to go find dad back on Gundalia. Nothing you say will stop me!" he replied telepathically. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You will do no such thing young man!" I yelled. I was surprised to see the calm look on his face. Suddenly, a burst of pain exploded in my head. He was stopping me. I couldn't stop him. he was too strong. Then, everything went black.

**SID POV:**

I calmly watched as mom passed out. I carried her to the couch.

"I hate to do this mom, but I don't want you to suffer." I said. I went into her mind and altered her memory of me and Floria. Until I get back from seeing dad, she will only remember having a daughter. Melody agreed not to tell her about me. Me and Floria headed to Gundalia.

**Meanwhile on Gundalia...**

**REN POV:**

It had been years since I last saw Ve. At the time, I was a "monster", as she called me. I overreacted when I found out my son had sex with Floria, Zenet's daughter. I am no longer single. I feel like I betrayed everyone I loved.

"Hey cutie! I'm home!" a familiar voice rang out. I scooted back my desk chair and peeked around the doorway to my office. My girlfriend, Cassandra, waltzed in. "You look tired. Something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I can't stop thinking about Ve, Sid, and Mel. They were my life. I screwed up big time." I wailed. She hugged me tightly.

"Why not go to..." she started. A knock on the door interrupted us. I went and answered it. It was Sid!

"S...Sid?!" I asked, surprised. I hugged him tighter than I have ever hugged him. He giggled and hugged me just as tight. He pointed behind him. Floria tackled me happily.

"UNCLE!" she cried. Cassandra came up to me.

"Who is this?" she asked. I turned to her, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"This is my son and niece. Sid, Floria, meet Cassandra. She...is my...er...girlfriend." I said. I lead them inside. "Anyone hungry? I was about to make dinner." I asked. Flor and Sid nodded and started talking to Cassandra. They looked happy to meet her. "So why are you here exactly?" I asked. Sid looked at me.

"We came to bring you home." he replied. I dropped the plate that was in my hand. It shattered into pieces on the floor.

"SHIT!" I hissed. I cleaned up the shattered plate. "I can't come home Sid." I responded. Flor and Sid looked at me in disbelief. I instantly regretted what I had said.

"Why? You promised to always be there for us! WE NEED A FATHER! WE NEED YOU!" Floria yelled. Sid grabbed her when she tried going after me.

"I know that guys. Look, Im proud of how much you have grown. I wish I had never treated you like I did. I can turn back time. I would if it was possible." I said softly. My back slid on the wall as I sat down. I put my head in my hands. "When you left, I met Cassandra. We started hanging out and eventually began going out. We became closer and closer. We fell in love. You guys are going to have a half sister. Im sorry...I...I..." I started. I broke down and started crying. "Ve...Ve...Im so sorry!" I cried. I felt something hug me. It was Sid and Flol. They were also crying.

"I wiped out mom's memory of us. I was hoping to go back with you." Sid said. I smiled and stood up.

"I should at least try and make it up to her. I can't just give up. Cassandra. Get ready to see Neathia. We are going to go see Ve." I said loudly. Flor and Sid laughed at the idiotic grin on my face. I looked at them and stuck my tongue out, causing them to laugh even harder. Then, a memory flashed through my head.

_FLASHBACK:_

_POV:REN_

_"Sid and Flor?!" I demanded. Sid flinched and stood in front of me. He looked over at Floria, who was standing next to him. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Sid! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?" I asked. He flinched and cowered away. I then realized I never yelled at him like this. _

_"I LOVE FLORIA! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT?!" Sid yelled back. I lost my nerve and slapped him. He looked at me, stunned. "I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled. He ran up to his room, slamming the door._

_"You're a terrible father uncle Ren." Floria whimpered. She went after Sid. I looked away guiltily. Ve was looking at me._

_"What are you looking at?" I snapped. She flinched at the harshness in my voice._

_"Nothing. Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him? He is only fourteen. He didn't realize it was wrong." she replied. I let out an agitated hiss._

_"HE KNOWS BETTER VE!" I yelled. She suddenly smacked me across the face._

_"He is GROWING UP Ren! He's not a small child anymore!" She snapped. Sid was right when he said she was scary when she was mad. I held my arms up defensively._

_"HE IS ONLY 14 VE! He hasn't even taken sex ed! WHAT IF HE GAVE HER AN STD OR SOMETHING!" I shot back, my voice breaking._

_"You know what? We're leaving. I'm taking Sid and Mel and leaving! You can stay here. I'm going to go live with Fabia." She replied. I tried wrapping my arms around her crying body, but she shoved me away._

_~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~_

Floria, Sid, and Cassandra started packing. I put my paperwork into a bag. Then, Nurzak came in.

"Where are you goi..." he started before he spotted Sid and Floria. "Sid...Floria? What are you doing here?" he asked, stunned.

"We came to get Uncle Ren and bring him back to Aunt Ve." Floria answered. I packed up my laptop as well.

"Sid, there was something I wanted to give to your mom before she left. I want to get back together again." I said, getting a drink from the refridgerator. Sid let out a shocked breath when he saw what was in my hand.

"I...is that alcohol?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Its just wine. Cassandra, want some?" I asked. I poured some in two wine glasses. "Sid, try some of this." I added. I watched calmly as he stared at it.

"How do I know if its not poisoned?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think I would poison my own son?" I asked. Sid glared at me.

"From the way you treated me, I don't see why you wouldn't." he shot back. I put the wine back in the fridge. We got our things packed and transported to earth. We ended up right in front of the brawlers.

**rens-luvr:**That is chappie one. It is a sequel for Vandalia Sakura's Angel Of Darkness. I think this might help get your inspiration back V.S.!

**Ve:**I would love for you to write more stories with me and Ren! ;D

**Sid and Mel:**PLEASE V.S.! o

**Ren:**That would be awesome! You know we are trying to help. O^O

**Everyone*excluding me*:**WE LOVE YOU V.S.! 3


	2. Return home

**rens-luvr:**Here is the next chappie!

**Ren:**So, you like the idea of me and Ve, huh?

**rens-luvr:**YUP!

**POV. Shun**

I was hanging out with the brawlers when Sid and Floria appeared in front of us. Ren was with them. "R...Ren?!" I blurted. He nodded sheepishly.

"Sid and Floria wanted to get me back together with Ve." he replied. He followed us to the house. Ve was still asleep on the couch. Melody jumped up when Ren walked in. She ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door, and waking Ve. She sat up and glanced at Sid, Floria, and Ren. Sid touched her forehead, returning her memories.

"Ren...You came back?" she asked. Ren nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. Then, they both started crying in each other's arms. I had to admit, it was quite touching.

**POV. Melody**

I can't believe this! What was Sid thinking?! I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about dad's return. The only thing that will come out of it will be bad. He starved Sid and made him work till he dropped.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_I was walking around the house when Sid got home. He was emaciated and tired. He collapsed on the couch with a groan. "Mel...Please...help me..." he stammered. I rushed over to him with a bottle of water. I poured some in his mouth._

_"Don't drink too fast." I said. His eyes closed and he fell asleep. Dad came in the house, slamming the door furiously._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SID IS GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES! HE WILL WORK UNTIL HE DROPS!" he yelled. I cowered away, frightened._

_~~~~End of flashback~~~~_

Dad is now standing in the living room. I wish He would just stay away.

**POV. Ren**

"I screwed up big time. It's pretty obvious that Mel hates me now. What have I done?" I muttered. Sid came up to me, handing me a chocolate chip cookie.

"Don't be so hard on yourself dad. It was MY fault. I'M the one who messed up. NOT you." he replied soothingly. I smiled weakly and nibbled on the cookie. It was homemade. I recognize the flavor of Ve's homemade cookies. She made the best food in the world.

"I feel so...guilty now." I said sadly. Sid sat next to me, rubbing my back soothingly. I love my kids with all my heart. After the way I treated them, how can Sid be so forgiving. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." I added. Sid looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome home dad. Get some sleep. You look tired." he replied. Sleep took over me a few minutes later.


	3. Reunited

**rens-luvr: **hey! Here is the next chappie! Enjoy!

**POV. Ren**

I woke up on the couch at Ve's place. It was still hard to believe I'm actually here. I heard arguing from the kitchen and went to investigate. Ve and Sid were yelling at eachother. "I don't mean to interrupt, but can I at least get a glass of water if I can't hold you one more time. I just don't feel like getting slapped." I asked. Sid hugged me happily. I eagerly returned the hug. My heart broke into pieces as Ve started crying. I let go of Sid and went to hug only to end up getting slapped across the face. She packed quite a punch considering the fact that I was on the floor nursing my stinging cheek. She fell to her knees. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She cuddled into my arms. It felt good to hold her again. She looked up at me.

"Can we... Maybe fuck around tonight?" she asked hopefully. I smiled reassuringly. I wiped the tears from her face with my thumbs.

"Only if you really want it. Are you sure you can handle it?" I teased. She started giggling and her face turned red. I couldn't help laughing right along with me.

"I gave birth to our twins, so I'm sure I could do it all night long." she shot back. I connected my lips to hers.

"Shut up and let me stare at your beautiful eyes." I replied. That earned me the shy giggle I loved. I smiled and kissed her again.

**POV. Ve**

Somehow, it felt really good to kiss Ren. He dabbed at my lips with his tongue, asking for permission. I eagerly welcomed him. His tongue twined with mine. My entire spine tingled as he placed his hands gently on the sides of my neck infer my jaw and tilted my head up to his. He stopped to get a breath. His eyes got a little crazed. That look always drove me crazy. Sid cleared his throat.

"If you guys are done making out, we should focus on the issue of Magmel and what we should do about it." he interrupted. Ren looked surprised.

"How do you know about that?!" he demanded. Sid crossed his arms and grinned smugly.

"I have my sources." he replied.


	4. Shocking revelation

**rens-luvr: **Hey! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**POV. Sid**

Dad and I were going over battle strategies to defeat Mag Mel when Floria came over. She slithered into my arms. "Hey babe." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile is so cute.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked playfully. I kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Coming up with ways to kill Mag Mel." I answered. Dad distracted me with an agitated huff. Obviously, he was still annoyed with the situation on Gundalia. I gently rubbed his back reassuringly. He smiled weakly.

"I love you Sid." he whispered weakly. I hugged him.

"I love you too dad." I replied. "I'm sorry about what I did with Flor. I used protection. When I told mom what I wanted to do, she gave the "birds and the bees". I explained. That got him to laugh.

"Yeah. Sounds like your mom. You should find a normal girlfriend instead of going out with your cousin." he replied. I smiled sheepishly.

"Flor has been telling me the same thing. I might go out with this girl name Cassidy at school. She's beautiful." I sighed dreamily. Cassandra used dad's shoulder as an armrest. "She has the most beautiful blue eyes. Her hair falls down her back like a beautiful orange fire. She has wide hips and plump kissable lips." I added.

"She sounds amazing." dad replied absently. He suddenly threw his papers into the air angrily. "GAH! This is hopeless! There is NO way I can compete with Mag Mel!" he yelped angrily. I was startled by his sudden outburst. "I need some fucking alcohol." he grumbled. I wasn't amused.

"What? Addicted?" I asked curiously. He nodded. I got him a glass of vodka. "Here. This is all you're getting." I said. He looked at what little I put into the glass. "You're not getting any more." I warned. He drank what I gave him slowly. He eventually finished it.

"Better find a good place to hide it. I have ways of eventually sniffing it out." he said. I smacked the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it." I replied. I knew exactly where to hide it. I tracked mom down. She was in her room. "Hey mom. You mind hiding this from dad? He seems to have addiction issues." I explained. She nodded and put it in the top of her closet.

"There. He shouldn't find it here. Ugh...I can't believe you brought him back." she grumbled angrily. Can't blame her for being mad at dad. He DID abuse me brutally, but I can tell he feels horrible.

"Mom. He feels horrible enough. He needs reassurance right now." I said. She snorted angrily and shoved me out of her room. My shoulders drooped sadly as I went back downstairs. I was suddenly pulled into Cassandra's arms as she hugged me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come to her senses eventually. Just give it time." she said gently. I nodded and smiled weakly. I like her. She's really nice and always shows us the respect we deserve. She respects our rules and never questions anyone's judgments. She took me back into the living room. I helped dad clean up his papers.

"UGH...why does my life have to be so freaking difficult?" he muttered angrily. I tackled him playfully, causing him to let out a startled yelp. I grinned playfully. That got him to laugh.

"I wonder what's for dinner." Flor piped. I shrugged, picked up the rest of dad's papers, and handed them to him. He smiled gratefully. Cassandra nuzzled into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey. Calm down. I'm sure you'll figure things out." she said. He let out a heavy sigh. Mom walked right past him.

"Ve..." he started. She whirled around. He flinched at her cold gaze as she glared at him coldly.

"Don't even Ren. I never told them to bring you home. They did it of their own accord." she hissed venomously. She stormed off into the kitchen. Dad looked devastated. Flor, Cassandra, and I hugged him supportingly. Mel just stood off to the side.

"I'm going to go join mom." she muttered, going after her. I sat down on the floor with dad. I cuddled into his arms. He eagerly held me, obviously needing the comfort of holding his own child. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you dad. I always will." I promised. He smiled and nodded. "Despite your stupid alcohol problem." I added. He winced at the mention of it.

"When you guys left, my life spiraled downhill. I started drinking and doing horrible things. Let's just say I am very well known among Gundalian police." he admitted. I was thoroughly curious.

"Like what?" I asked. He looked away guiltily. I could tell that whatever it was was horrible and heartless. He finally looked at me, unbearable pain in his eyes. There was no way for him to hide what he had done.

"I...Sid...I wasn't being completely honest with your mother. I had been seeing Cassandra since you two were little. It's natural for a Gundalian to have multiple mates. I had a baby with a third female. You have a half brother. His name is Bailey. He is about 13 now. He wants to meet his siblings and get to know you guys. I just don't know if that would be a good idea. Your mother's mad enough. I don't want to infuriate her more than she already is. I'm sorry Sid. She knew what I was up to. She didn't want to admit that I was doing things with other girls." he confessed. I was shocked. I bolted up to my feet. He looked startled by my shocked expression.

"Y...You WHAT?!" I demanded. I clenched my fists. "You starved and beat the shit out of me so you could be with one of your other sluts?! That's not right! That's not even SANE!" I yelled angrily. I went after mom and Mel.

**POV. Ren**

I sat on the floor where Sid had left me. A flood of pure despair shattered my entire being. "My life is falling apart. My dad was right. I will NEVER escape the hell of my life." I cried. I fell over in a shell of pain. Cassandra tried to comfort me, but nothing will pull me back together. I didn't even realize that a knock was sounding on the door until Mel answered it.

"Dad. You have a visitor." she said absently, returning to the kitchen. I heard a familiar voice.

"Dad?! Are you ok?" he asked frantically. I looked up at Bailey. I felt my voice sink and no words came out of my mouth until it decided to come out.

"I think I'll lay here and rot. I have nothing better to do." I answered weakly. Cassandra told him what happened.

"You want some alcohol?" she asked. I didn't have an appetite for anything right now.

"No. I'll pass." I replied softly. Cassandra looked worried. She hugged me comfortingly. I shrugged her off. Bailey set a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, another voice echoed.

"Dad?! Oh my god! Dad!" Sid cried. I stared into nothing and turned everything off.

"He's gone into a completely depressed state. He won't even accept alcohol. I'm so scared..." Cassandra sobbed. I felt the pain increase as she cried. I felt hopeless and lost. Sid looked at Bailey.

"Is this Bailey?" he asked. I managed to nod.

**POV. Bailey**

I looked at the boy sitting across from me. "You must be Sid?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. I don't like what dad did, but I hope this state isn't permanent." he replied. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nah. He's just being dramatic." I said. I pulled out a small shot sized bottle of alcohol out of my pocket. I turned him over onto his back and poured some in his mouth.

"Give me that!" he said. He finished it off quickly. Well...that happened. Sid looked amused. Dad stood up. "Ok! Back to planning to kill Mag Mel!" he cheered. He started rummaging through his papers.

"Well then..." I muttered. I then turned to Sid. "It's really nice to finally meet you." I said. He nodded and smiled. "Ha...you're the spitting image of him." I laughed. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...Uh...haha.." he replied nervously. I liked him already.

"I hope we can get close." I said cheerfully. He grinned goofishly and cuffed the back of my head.

"Me too." he cheered.


End file.
